dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brocc Origins
WARNING: This story contains blood and gore and foul language. You've been warned. Brocc Origins is a special of Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book. It explains Brocc's history and the life he had before the events of TLB. Story Prologue Saiyan 2: HA!!!!!!! Tuffle 2: Hehe! Bullseye! Oh no! Saiyan 1: Nice one, Cauli! Cauli: Yeah! Cauli: Oh no! Tuffle 1: Cauli: GAH! Tuffle 1: Get ready to die! Tuffle 1: Cauli: Saiyan 3: Come on, Cauli. Get up. Cauli??? Cauli! Cauli: Uh........ Where am I??? Female Saiyan: You were losing a lot of blood. I closed your wound. You shouldn't move around to much. Cauli: Thank you......... Um, miss, who are you? Female Saiyan: My name is Shuraba. Nice to meet you......... Cauli: Cauli. My name is Cauli. Shuraba: Nice to meet you, Cauli. *Blushes a little bit* Cauli: Um, where is this place? Shuraba: A Tuffle base. Me and a couple of other Saiyans ambushed this place. Cauli: Are they here now? Shuraba: No. They were all killed...... Cauli: Oh......... I'm sorry......................... Shuraba: Cauli, what are you doing? Cauli: I have to go help out. We need all the help we can get. Shuraba: But your wound...... Cauli: It's OK. I feel much better, thanks to you. Shuraba: OK.................... Cauli: I promise I'll be back, OK??? Besides, I'm a Saiyan. I'm stronger than I was before! Shuraba: OK. Cauli: Chapter 1: Protecting Brocc Saiyan 4: Look! It's the full moon! Cauli: Finally! This war is ours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brocc: Planthorr: Just calm down, kid. I have to read your power levels. Cauli: Planthorr: Oh my! You have a power level of over 500! Vegeta: Cauli: Planthorr: OH MY! THIS KID HAS A POWER LEVEL OF OVER 8000!!!!! Cauli: Planthorr: Malaka! Inform King Vegeta at once! Malaka: All right!! Cauli: I've got you now! Malaka: Cauli!?! What is the meaning of this?!?!?! Cauli: Sorry, but I can't have my son get killed! Malaka: Cauli: Planthorr: Oh no! Malaka! I must take him to the Rejuvinating Chamber! Malaka: Ugh... What happened? Planthorr: I don't know! Somebody attacked you! Malaka: Who could it be? Planthorr: It's going to be hard to find out! We have no idea who! Malaka: Ow... my head... I can't remember anything! Saiyan 5: Ya hear? Cauli's son might get executed! Saiyan 6: Yeah, I heard. They checked his power level. It was around 8,000! Cauli: King Vegeta: Cauli? I didn't summon you. Cauli: King Vegeta! I heard you were killing my son! Is this true!? King Vegeta: 8000 as an infant is outrageous. He must be excecuted! Cauli: No! I can't allow this! You can't just kill my son like this! King Vegeta: I don't like people who defy me! Prepare to die, Cauli! Cauli: What?! My son's power level is nout outrageous, you killing me for no reason is outrageous! Toat: Let me deal with this trash, King Vegeta! Heh! King Vegeta: Very well. Hurry up. Cauli: Darn it! Toat: Ha! Cauli: Whoa! Toat: Cauli: GUAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toat: I heard you got shot by a Tuffle years ago in that area! I used it to my advantage! Cauli: You bastard! If you were a real warrior you'd really fight me! King Vegeta: I'll make an exception, Cauli. Since you are one of my elites I'll let you and your son live. But if he steps out of line, starts acting out on his own, I will kill you AND him. You got it? Cauli: Okay, King... King Vegeta: Toat, take him to the Rejuvinating Chamber. Toat: WHAT?! Why ME?! King Vegeta: You're the one who harmed him. Hurry up. Toat: Cauli: ... Toat: Hey, Planthorr, Cauli's injured. Planthorr: Geez! He's bleeding badly! What happened to him?! Toat: Oh, let's just say that he doesn't know how to talk to people of higher class. Planthor: ? Toat: Just heal him! Planthorr: Malaka, help me out. Malaka: Sure. < FEW HOUR LATER, CAULI IS STILL IN THE REJUVINATION CHAMBER. TOAT IS ALONE WITH HIM WATCHING OVER HIM.> Toat: Cauli: ! Toat: He's awake? Cauli: TOAT! Toat: Cauli: Give me one good reason I shouldn't burn a hole through your skull,. Toat: HUAH! Get ready to die! Cauli: Damn you! You're aiming for my weak spot again! Toat: Cauli: Hmph. Toat: Hmph! You will die! Cauli: That all you GOT?! Toat:GRAH! Cauli: *Grins* I think I've gotten too strong for you! Toat: Impossible! I have a power level of over 11,000! I am an elite! You can't defeat me! Cauli: It's your fault for doing this too me. The same person you tried to kill is now going to kill you! Toat: HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA Saiyan 7: Hey,you hear that?! Saiyan 8:I can see blasts going to space from the window! Saiyan 9: Let's check it out! Toat: He's finished. I must explain this to King Vegeta, though, dammit. Cauli: Toat: GRAH! Cauli: I'm tired of you, Toat! Get ready to die!!!!! Toat: 12,000...! 14........! 15!!! 15,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY! Either this is a piece of junk, or he really is stronger than me! Cauli: HUAH!!! Toat: Saiyan 9: Cauli! How dare you! Cauli: I did nothing wrong. He attacked me first. You saw the blast, it was purple, which is Toat's ki color. My ki is blue, so you can tell that he attacked first. Saiyan 8: Saiyan 7: Grr... Cauli: I hope my armor's fixed Brocc: Cauli: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Brocc: Cauli: You gotta do better than that son! Brocc: HA! Cauli: Okay, that's enough. Brocc: Dad....You're strong..... Cauli: Go back inside, I'm going to see King Vegeta for a bit. Brocc: ....Hate when he does that.... Cauli: King Vegeta King Vegeta: Have you been checking your son's power level? Cauli: Yes.....He's a little over 9000 King Vegeta: You haven't been training him much have you? Cauli: Well I don't want his power level dangerously high.... King Vegeta: Very well then. Cauli: Hey son, want to watch Prince Vegeta in action? Brocc: I hear he's very strong. Cauli: Let's watch from a distance. Vegeta: Saibemen 1: Vegeta: Brocc: Whoa...... Vegeta: Brocc: His power...... Cauli: His kid's at 4000....Wow. Vegeta: Brocc: Nice stuff Prince Vegeta! Vegeta: Of course, Brocc. Cauli: Hey Nappa, long time no see Nappa: Haha, been a while huh Cauli? Vegeta: Come on Nappa, we're leaving. Brocc: Uh I guess I'll see you later then.... Nappa: Uh I'll catch you later Cauli. Saiyan 10: Cauli, King Vegeta asks for you at his palace immediantly. Cauli: Is it important? Saiyan 10: VERY! Cauli: Alright... Brocc go home I'll see you around in a bit. Brocc: Sure father. Saiyan 10: King I have brough Cauli. Cauli: Yes King Vegeta? King Vegeta: Get ready Cauli. Today is the day we will finally overthrow Frieza! Cauli: Overthrow.....Frieza? King Vegeta: You are one of my elites. Together we can take him down!!! Other Saiyans: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cauli: ....Okay King Vegeta! I'm with you! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Evil Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Lau the G